


Worship

by petrichorica



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mild Blood, Possessive Michael, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, michael is also an asshole, takes place in Outpost Three, the reader is jealous as FUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorica/pseuds/petrichorica
Summary: You're tired of having to beg for Michael's attention, but it's always worth it when you do.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> yo uhh this is my first michael langdon fic, so hope it's not trash! it's also posted on tumblr on my ahs sideblog, supremelangdvn, and i have NO followers so please follow me lmao. i have a few ideas for more michael fics so we'll see how this goes lmao.

Michael Langdon was never the kind of person who could just let himself simply enjoy things for what they were. His nature had always been to make a game out of it, to enjoy the chase. Sometimes you thought he enjoyed driving you crazy more than he did actually fucking you. Michael loved nothing more than getting you worked up with need for him. Maybe he just wanted to see how badly you needed him, but you knew he loved your frustration as much as your affection.

He sat at his desk in his room in Outpost Three, typing emails to the Cooperative. You knew his work was important, but you hated more than anything having to hold back with him in front of the other occupants, and within the privacy of his room was the one place you had the chance to just be with him. You missed his touch, his attention, his presence. You would do anything at this point to get it, if just for a while.

You had tried to pass the time waiting for Michael to finish by re-reading books from the Outpost’s collection, but it was doing little to distract you. Your attention kept drifting back to the man a few feet away from you, and you couldn’t help your mind slipping into the ever familiar pit of want.

You let out a loud sigh and snapped your book shut. Michael was unaffected, his back still turned to you and the incessant clatter of his keyboard never faltering.

“Michael.” You called his name.

“I’m busy.” He said, not looking up. You scooted off the bed, stocking covered feet hitting the cold floor. You reached behind your back to pull the zipper of your annoyingly bulky purple dress all the way down, and unceremoniously shoved it to the ground, leaving you in a white slip and your stockings. You pulled the pins out of your updo and dumped them on the dresser, shaking your hair loose.

Stocking covered feet plodded across the cold marble floor, stopping at Michael’s desk. You leaned your hip against it, Michael still connected to his laptop next to you.

“Michael.” You called again, running a hand through his long blond waves. He didn’t respond, and you grew increasingly more frustrated. You pressed your thighs together, feeling yourself getting more and more desperate.

You hopped onto the desk, perching yourself next to Michael’s laptop. Your slip rode up your thighs, and you purposefully shrugged a strap off your shoulder. An evil idea popped into your head, and you smirked. You lifted a leg, nudging it in between Michael’s. The click of the keyboard slowed, and you saw Michael tense up ever so slightly. You kept going, extending your leg so your foot made contact with his inner thigh.

Michael’s hand left the keyboard and gripped your ankle, lifting it from his lap and towards his shoulders, leaving you scrambling to prop yourself up.

“Is there something you need, (Y/N)?” Michael finally acknowledged your efforts, turning to look at you, a smirk on his face.

“I need you, Michael.” You answered, your voice barely higher than a whisper. He ran his free hand up your inner thigh, making you shiver. His hand was so close to where you wanted it, but then he dropped your leg and turned back to his computer, dismissing you with a wave of his hand.

“You’ll have to be more specific than that. I have work to do, and I won’t be interrupted for just anything.” Michael said, his lips curling into a smirk. You made a small noise of exasperation. He was going to make you beg for it, and you weren’t above getting on your knees, if it was for him. You leaned in until your lips brushed the shell of his ear, his hair tickling your nose.

“I want you to fuck me until I scream so loud that everyone in this goddamn outpost knows who I belong to.” You murmured in his ear. Michael’s hands left his computer to grip your waist, and he swiftly pulled you to straddle his lap.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Michael flashed a predatory smile at you, his hands running up your sides.

“Enough talking, Michael.” You said, grinding your heat onto his expensive pants. You could feel him growing hard beneath you, and you held back a whine. A low moan made its way out of Michael’s throat.

“Talking is half the fun, don’t you think?” He shot back, his hands sliding down to squeeze your hips. You pressed your lips to his in response, hoping to shut him up. He kissed you back, nipping your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. You gasped, raising a hand to touch the blood on your lips. You looked back up at Michael, and he pulled you back in to kiss him, blood smearing onto his lips from yours. Michael held you in place by your hips and ground up into you, bucking his hips. You gave the hair at the nape of his neck a tug, and he all but growled into your mouth.

Michael’s hands slid down to your ass, and held you against him as he stood from the chair. Your thighs gripped his waist, arms wrapped around his shoulders. He slammed you into the nearby wall, and your mind briefly wondered whose room was on the other side. Michael cocked his head at you as if he knew exactly what you were thinking about.

“You’d get on your knees and suck my cock in front of all of them if it meant they knew who gets to touch me.” Michael said, his voice low and taunting. Your cheeks burned at his words, but you knew they were true.

“Can you blame me, Michael? They drool over you like a piece of meat all day, and I don’t even get to touch you unless I beg for it. It’s like I’m always your last thought.” You traced your knuckled over his cheekbone, absentmindedly admiring him.

“If that’s what you really think, then you haven’t been paying attention.” Michael shook his head at you.

“All day, all I can think about is the next time I get to touch you. When I’m in interviews with those pathetic fucking excuses, all I’m really thinking about is how you feel around me, on my lips, my fingers, my skin.” Michael snaked a hand between you and slipped a finger into your folds. You moaned, and threw your head back. He slid his finger inside you, pumping it slowly. He added another finger, and you gasped at the stretch. You felt your stomach tightening, and you began to clench around Michael’s fingers, but he removed them before you could reach your high. He slid his hand behind your head and forced you to look him in the eyes.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I fucking worship you, (Y/N).” Michael said, and god, you believed him. Michael lined himself up with your entrance, and pushed inside you. A loud moan escaped your throat, and you raked your nails down his back. He began a punishingly fast pace, fucking you up the wall so hard you were sure there would be a dent.

“No one else could ever take me as well as you do,” He grunts out between thrusts. You can’t find it in you to reply, or focus on anything other than the feeling of Michael inside you. You let out increasingly louder moans that you were sure the whole outpost could hear. He bent his head to litter bloody kisses down your collarbone. He bit down hard on your shoulder, thrusting into you harshly.

“Michael!” You cried out, tightening your legs around his waist. 

“Louder. You want them to hear you? Let them hear you.” He spoke into your ear. His hand ran down your abdomen to rub your clit, and you swear you can see fucking stars. A few more thrusts and you’re screaming his name. You pull his hair hard, and he groans into your neck, reaching his own climax. Michael’s hips slow, and the two of you ride out your orgasms. 

Michael gently lowers your feet to the floor, his breath heavy. Your legs give out, but Michael holds you up. He presses your body to his, and leans down to give you a bruising kiss.

“I trust any misconceptions you had about my priorities have been cleared up.” He says, tucking a stray lock of hair behind your ear. 

“Crystal clear,” You laugh, collapsing onto the bed. He lays down beside you after finally shedding his layers of designer clothing. You curl into his side, and he wraps his arms around your waist. He presses a soft kiss to the top of your head.

“You’re mine, (Y/N). Don’t forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you can't tell i think rough wall sex is really hot and michael langdon and blood are a fantastic combination


End file.
